


Turning Tables

by Metalbendrs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Kinda Sabrina/Chloe, Sabrina Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendrs/pseuds/Metalbendrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was love, Sabrina did not want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Turning Tables by Adele for full effect

_If this was love, Sabrina didn't want it._  
She didn't want the dull ache in her chest. She didn't want to make excuses. She didn't want to live under Chloe's thumb any longer.   
If this was love, Sabrina sure as hell did not want it.

* * *

 

In the safety of her room, Sabrina finally allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.   
Her knees buckled beneath her as she collapsed against the closed door of her room. A sharp sob fell from her lips as she took her head frantically in her hands, previously combed hair flying wildly through her fingers as she gripped at her scalp.

Sabrina bought her knees to her chest, burying her face into the gap between her knees. Her glasses bumped painfully against her nose and she sobbed again, ripping the stupid things from her face and throwing them across the room.

She clamped her eyes shut, closing herself off from the world as she grasped her knees. Her heart beat numbly in her chest and her breath came shakily through her lips. She couldn't think, her mind was empty, so instead she cried.

From somewhere in her room, bubbly melodies of a stupid pop song floated from a small pink radio, Sabrina listened with disinterest, anything to distract from the trembling of her hands or the tears escaping from her eyes-

A soft piano riff drew her from her stupor, and she froze in her own arms.   
Scrambling to the radio she hurriedly raised the volume to its highest setting, before stumbling back to the floor, eyes wide and now dry as she stared out her window to the blue skies above.

_Close enough to start a war, all that I have is on the floor._

Sabrina's eyes were blank, vacant as she watched the fluffy clouds roll above, softly gracing the sky in a never ending dance.

She supposed that's what they were, or at least how they must seem, a never ending dance between two people, one stumbling along the way as they struggled to keep up, the other never failing to find their feet.

But that's not all there was to them, oh god were they so much more than that.

They were a childish game of tag, where one was just always out of reach. She was always just beyond Sabrina's fingertips, and whenever she drew close, she never stayed, she only got faster.   
Sabrina's legs grew stronger, but were never fast enough to catch her.

And if she were a storm, she'd be a hurricane. Cold, unforgiving and destructive. Sabrina considered that she would be the calm, warm, soft and rebuilding.  
Although they occur within moments of each other, they were never destined to meet.

Loving her was like loving an electrical storm, bright and fast and scary but so breathtaking. Sabrina wondered if kissing her would be like being struck by lightning, sending shocks through her body, turning her brain number than she thought possible, setting every nerve on fire. Loving her was like loving an electrical storm, exciting but painful, because Sabrina was the one being shocked.

Sabrina clung to her like the air she had breathed, and tried to convince herself that she could just live without her, and now she was suffocating.

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me._

The strings faded, and so did Sabrina, laying her head against the soft carpet she drifted to sleep.

When she woke, her head pounded, and the radio above her blared advertisements loudly. From her position on the ground she could see the very top of her window, a sliver a night sky peeking from beneath it. The Stars sparkled above the lights of Paris.

She found herself absently reaching for her phone, desperate to check for any word from Chloe, but instead she pulled her arm away, leaving it on the ground as she moved towards her bed.

A soft buzzing drew her back, the screen of her phone illuminated to show Chloe's contact picture, signifying that she was calling.   
She watched it ring. She felt frozen in time, as if that moment had lasted a lifetime. Reaching for her discarded glasses, she pushed the home button of the mobile.   
The screen lit again, 13 missed calls, 140 text messages.

Sabrina drew a deep breath, peering down at the screen as it faded, leaving her in darkness once again. Softly she plucked the phone from the ground, cradling it in her palms tentatively. It began to vibrate softly again, Chloe's face appearing again.   
She exhaled her breath and pressed the small red button, before throwing her phone to her bed and exiting the room.

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables._

* * *

 

_**If this was love, Sabrina sure as hell did not want it.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina is my favourite character tbh and this wasn't meant to be shippy it was just meant to be angsty Sabrina crying over Adele bc fanon but then this happened.


End file.
